06 Revelation
by silhouette 04
Summary: TiBette tells the truth -This story is intended for mature readers!
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Be Told (Part 1) **

...

An hour later, Bette wakes up and she doesn't see Tina by her side. She sees no one. The room is so dark. She is dismayed and devastated. Tina deceived her again. She cries out loud.

**Bette**: _Tina!_

Tina immediately wakes up and holds Bette's face.

_**Tina**__: Baby, you're having a bad dream. Wake up._

Bette opens her eyes and she sees Tina's face looking at her. Tina is gently wiping the tears on Bette's cheeks with her fingers. Bette realizes it's just a dream; Tina hasn't left. She is relieved. Tina pulls Bette's head and draws it closer to her then she hugs her tight.

_**Bette**__: Tee, don't leave by my side._

_**Tina**__: I won't, I promise. Go back to sleep baby._

Bette and Tina both sleep again as they hug each other.

The next morning:

It's only 8AM but Angie is already awake. She's not crying; she's just looking at her 2 mommies lying on the bed beside each other, half naked. Tina is lying on her stomach, her head tilted facing Bette while Bette is lying sideways, and her right hand is resting on Tina's bare back. Angie is watching them as she sits steadily on her own tiny bed. Bette suddenly wakes up and smiles as she sees Tina by her side. Tina's face is calm as she lies comfortably. Then Bette sees Angie watching them. She sweetly smiles at Angie.

**Bette**: _Good morning my little angel! Oh sweetie, you're watching us sleep? Just like your Momma Tee, loves to watch someone sleeping._

Tina is not disturbed by Bette's talking and movements on the bed. She is sound asleep and so comfortable on Bette's bed. Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door. It's Kit. Bette cautiously stands up, quickly puts on her under garments and puts on the robe. She goes outside the bedroom to open the door for Kit. Bette is still groggy. She had only 3 hours of sleep.

**Kit**: _Bette! I've been calling your cell phone, you're not answering it. Where's Angie? Did you forget I'm bringing her to the zoo today? I thought you said you're going to bring her to my house so I won't come here anymore?_

**Bette**: _Kit, it's still too early. Angie just woke up. She's in the bedroom._

Bette goes to the guest's bathroom and washes up while Kit immediately walks to the master's bedroom. She sees Angie sitting on the bed watching the woman lying on Bette's bed. She gets surprised when she sees a half naked woman on the bed, lying on her stomach. Her back is exposed; only half of her body is covered with the bed sheets, from her butt to her feet. Kit is certain that the woman is not Jolie; Bette's current girlfriend. She cannot recognize from her first glance that the woman lying is Tina. She stands still for a while just looking at the woman. Angie looks at Kit then she points her finger to the woman on the bed and cutely whispers.

**Angie**: _Mommy…_

Kit eventually recognizes that the woman on the bed is Tina. She is shocked. She slowly walks to Angie and pulls her from her bed then carries her out of the bedroom. She gently closes the door so Tina will not be disturbed on her sleep.

Bette is already in the kitchen. She is preparing her morning coffee and Angie's cereals for breakfast. Kit puts down Angie then Angie plays with her toys as she sits on the carpeted floor. Kit briskly walks toward Bette, she's upset and concerned.

**Kit**: _What the fuck Bette?!_

Bette is calm. Looks at Kit and smiles.

**Bette**: _What?_

**Kit**: _What do you mean what?! What the fuck are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?! What is Tina doing on your bed?!_

**Bette**: _Sleeping…._

**Kit**: _I thought we've talked about this already?! I thought you're over Tina? Come on Bette, let go! It's been a long time. What's happening to you?!_

Bette takes a deep breath.

**Bette**: _God, I don't know Kit. I don't know._

**Kit**: _What do you mean you don't know?! Did you forget, Tina left you for a man?! She has hurt you so much__ Bette__. She doe__s__n't love you. __She's happy with Henry now. You're just having an affair with her! Don't complicate your life! Let go…_

Bette shakes her head. She is teary-eyed and she looks at Kit.

**Bette**: _I love Tina. I've always loved Tina. _

**Kit**: _Goodness gracious! Aarghhh!_

Kit is dismayed. A short silence. Bette stammers.

**Bette**: _Last night, when I held Tina, when I touched her, when I made love to her, I can feel that she still belongs to me. I can feel that Tina is strongly yearning for me. She still wants me. She still needs me._

**Kit**: _Yeah, she wants you maybe once in a while for sex! Maybe she thinks you're great in bed! But does she still love you? Huh?! For God's sake, she hasn't left Henry which means she doesn't love you Bette! She's just playing games. Did she tell you __she's leaving Henry because she loves you?! Huh?! Did she?_

**Bette**: _No, but the way she looked at me last night, I can tell that she still loves me. I can feel it Kit._

**Kit**: _Aaaaarggghhh! Wake up Bette! Wake up! Or else you will end up losing and you will be hurt again._

Bette with a shrug pours coffee in two mugs then gives one to Kit.

**Bette**: _Well I think that is the essence of loving. You love and love until it hurts._

**Kit**: _Why?! Are you a saint, huh?!_

Then they are interrupted by the sweet little Angie.

**Angie**: _Mommy, I'm hungry._

**Bette**: _Oh, come here baby, your food is ready. _

Bette lifts Angie and puts her on the high chair and lets her eat her favorite cereals which she prepared. Bette and Kit continue their conversation.

**Kit**: _So how about Jolie? What if she finds out? What are you gonna do?_

**Bette**: _I already broke up with Jolie. She's currently in Vegas._

**Kit**: _What do you mean you broke up with her? When?! Yesterday? Today?!_

**Bette**: _I broke up with Jolie 5 days ago. I have been calling her __but she's not answering my calls. So I broke up with her through email. Since we got together, Jolie and I have been constantly fighting for even small things. We're not really getting along well. I know our relationship can never last. We don't share the __same values. I'm not happy with her._

**Kit**: _Oh I see. So Tina is just a rebound…_

Bette frowns and looks intently at Kit.

**Bette**: _No! Tina is not a rebound! Kit, why can't you understand that I love Tina and she's the only one I want to be with in my life? My relationship with other women can never work because it's still Tina that I long for. It's always Tina. I love Tina._

**Kit**: _You haven't tried having a relationship with other women yet after Tina, so how can you say it will not work?! You've only been with Jolie for 3 months or less!_

Bette has a piteous look on her face. She's quiet while tears are falling on her cheeks then she just stares at the wall, not looking at Kit anymore. Kit sighs as she observes Bette. She couldn't disagree anymore. Bette is firm on her words that she's still in love with Tina. There's a longer silence. Kit gathers until she gets calm.

**Kit**: _I just want you to be happy little sis. I don't want you getting hurt again. It took you so long to recover and I don't want that to happen again to you. I don't want anybody hurting you cuz I get hurt too._

Kit and Bette hug for a while. Bette sobs and tears are flowing from her eyes. Angie is watching them hugging but she notices Bette has tears on her eyes. She naively speaks.

**Angie**: _Mommy, why are you crying?_

Bette and Kit are surprised. Bette immediately walks toward Angie as she wipes her tears. She kisses Angie on her head and sweetly talks to her.

**Bette**: _Mommy is crying because Mommy is very happy. You know why Mommy is very happy? Because she has her pretty, adorable little Angie. Okay baby?_

Angie nods. She gives Bette her sweetest smile.

**Bette**: _Oh, you're such a sweetheart!_

Bette hugs Angie tight.

**Bette**: _Do you like your choco cereals baby? Do you want some more?_

**Angie**: _Enough Mommy._

**Bette**: _I'll bathe you in a while baby, okay? Then Mommy will brush your teeth and then, you will wear your beautiful dress. And you'll go to the zoo with Auntie Kit. You want to see the giraffe, right?_

Angie claps in excitement then she stretches her arms towards Bette asking her mom to carry her. Bette pulls Angie from the chair, kisses her and brings her to the bathroom.

**Bette**: _Ooops! You're already heavy baby. My little Angie is a big girl now. Right baby?_

Bette bathes Angie and after bathing her, she puts on her favorite clothes, fixes her hair and prepares her stuff then puts them in Angie's favorite bag. Bette goes to the bedroom and changes to her housedress and goes back to Kit. They're waiting for Tina to wake up. Tina is still sounding asleep. Bette cooks something for breakfast while she and Kit continue their conversation. Angie is playing on the carpeted floor with her toys.

**Kit**: _What about Henry? Does he know Tina's here?_

**Bette**: _I have no idea. We haven't talked about Henry._

**Kit**: _So what's your plan now?_

**Bette**: _I don't know Kit. We haven't planned anything yet._

Kit sighs.

**Kit**: _So you haven't talked yet?_

**Bette**: _No Kit, we haven't had the chance to talk. So no, I have not planned anything yet. I wasn't expecting Tina to show up here last night. She waited for me and Angie to arrive. It's like she misses me so much and she wanted to be with me. She was longing for me Kit._

Kit shakes her head. Bette is already done cooking breakfast. They transfer to the living room and sit on the couch. After several minutes, Tina wakes up. She washes up then puts on her clothes. She's not aware that Kit is in the house. Tina is still groggy as she walks out of the bedroom. She's looking for Bette.

**Tina**: _Babe... Babe, have you seen my phone? I forgot where I placed it, I couldn't find it._

She walks to the living room and she gets surprised to see Kit. Kit and Tina have not seen and talked to each other for months. As she approaches, Kit and Angie are curiously watching her while Bette is grinning at her. Bette is delighted to hear Tina call her with their terms of endearment.

**Tina**: _Oh, Hi Kit! I'm sorry I didn't know you were here._

**Kit**: _Hi Tina! Yeah, I'm picking up Angie. I promised her we're going to the zoo today._

**Tina**: _Oh, to the zoo!_

Tina gets a glass of water from the water dispenser, drinks it and goes back to the living room. Then she lifts Angie from the floor, carries her to the couch and sits beside Bette. She puts Angie on her lap, cuddles, and then kisses her all over. Kit and Bette are watching Tina and Angie's sweet moments. Bette has a grin on her face.

**Tina**: _Wow, my baby smells so good! Who bathed you baby, who bathed you?_

**Angie**: _Mommy!_

**Tina**: _Who baby? Who?_

Angie playfully points her fingers to Bette. Tina is tickling Angie's stomach using her face.

**Angie**: _Mommy!_

**Tina**: _Who's your mommy baby? Who's your mommy, huh?_

Angie again points her fingers to Bette. Tina kisses Angie every now and again, on her cheeks, neck, arms, and stomach as she continues to tickle her. Angie is laughing excessively and playfully.

**Tina**: _And who am I?_

Angie's attention is suddenly shifted on the toy that she's holding. Then she murmurs.

**Angie**: _Tina..._

**Tina**: _Who?!_

**Angie**: _Tina!_

Angie says it aloud. Then Tina pauses, looks at Angie in the eyes and responds with a bit of resentment but still in her sweet soft voice.

**Tina**: _So I'm just Tina to you? I'm not your Mommy, huh?_

Angie suddenly realizes she's treating her Mommy unfairly. She looks at Tina, puts her hands on Tina's face and playfully presses it. She smiles and kisses her Momma Tee on the lips. Angie is naturally sweet. You wouldn't find any reason to scold her. Kit and Bette are delighted as they watch Tina and Angie's sweet moments.

**Tina**: _So who am I to you baby?_

Angie playfully answers.

**Angie**: _Mom…..maaaaahh!_

Tina grins at Angie. Then Angie points her fingers to Bette and playfully speaks.

**Angie**: _Pretty Momma Bee, Momma Bee! Momma Beeee... M-bee, preeee-tty bee... _

They all get surprised to hear Angie utter those words. Then they laugh. But Tina suddenly protests. With bitterness on her face, she turns to Bette.

**Tina**: _Did you just teach her that?!_

**Bette**: _No! I did not! I swear I did not! It's the first time I heard her say that._

Then Angie gets up from Tina's lap and runs to get her toys. Tina then moves and sits close to Bette and leans back on Bette. Bette wraps her left arm on Tina's and she caresses her hand. Tina looks at Bette and Bette affectionately looks back at her as she moves her face close to Tina's ear.

**Bette**: _Did you sleep well honey?_

**Tina**: _Yeah, I did._

They continue to stroke each others' hands while Tina is leaning back on Bette. They sit comfortably on the couch opposite Kit. It's a sweet and lovely moment for them. Kit can feel that Bette and Tina still have strong connection despite the acrimonious things that happened between them for the previous months. Kit is convinced that Bette and Tina are still so much in love with each other, just by the look and their touches. Bette and Tina themselves don't know where the chemistry is coming from. They just have mutual feelings and understanding which they haven't even talked about.

As they are sitting, Bette, Tina and Kit discuss about a wine festival and wine testing events. Bette and Tina are very sweet to each other like no break-up has ever happened in the past. They comfortably display their affection for one another, not minding if Kit is in front of them.

**Bette**: _Baby, would you like us to go to Napa Valley wineries? We could go and attend some wine festivals there. I have a friend who owns a winery and he's been inviting me to attend their events._

Angie suddenly looks at Bette from afar when she hears Bette say the word baby. Tina, unconscious that Angie is looking at them, tilts her head and rests it on Bette's shoulder. They continue to stroke each others' hands. Angie immediately walks to her two mommies then she adorably approaches Bette.

**Angie**: _Mommy, am I your baby?_

Both Tina and Bette are surprised by Angie's question and so is Kit. Bette quickly answers Angie as she lifts her to her lap and they face each other. She looks at Angie in the eyes and talks lovingly to her.

**Bette**: _Of course baby, you are! You are my sweet little darling baby. Mmmm-muah!_

**Kit**: _Uh-oh! Someone's jealous…_

Angie gratefully kisses Bette on the cheeks then she wraps her arms around Bette's neck. Tina is grinning. She can't believe Angie just said that. Bette continuously kisses Angie.

**Bette**: _You'll always be my baby. Always my baby! Okay, sweetheart?_

Angie nods and smiles sweetly at Bette.

**Bette**: _How about Momma Tee? Can she be my baby too?_

**Angie**: _No!_

**Bette**: _Why not?_

Bette, Tina and Kit are grinning. Angie doesn't answer anymore. With her two hands, Angie plays with Bette's face. Tina is observing Angie while she is still grinning, and then she grabs Angie and puts her on her own lap. She adoringly kisses her on the cheeks and tickles her on the neck with her mouth, playfully kissing her all over. Angie is tickled and is laughing heartily. Bette whispers to Tina's ear.

**Bette**: _Just like you. She's got your trait honey._

Tina gives Bette a disapproving look.

**Tina**: _What?! I am not! I'm not the jealous type! Are you judging me?_

Bette intently looks at Tina and raises her eyebrows. It's like telling Tina to admit it because it's true. Tina disagreeably smiles.

**Tina**: _What?! Yeah right!_

**Kit**: _I think Angie and I should be going now. Let's go Angie._

Tina continues to play with Angie as she tickles her.

**Tina**: _Okay baby, you go with Auntie Kit now. You're going to the zoo and you're going to see the giraffe, okay? I love you baby._

Tina gives Angie her goodbye kiss then she puts Angie on her feet and guides her to go to Kit.

**Kit**: _Let's go Angie and let's give your mommies time together...alone._

Bette smiles at Kit and so does Tina. Angie runs to Kit and grabs her 3 fingers. She's ready to go now.

**Bette**: _Thank you Kit!_

**Kit**: _I'll bring her back maybe late this afternoon._

Bette kisses Angie before leaving. Kit and Angie leave the house.

...

_Continuation: The Truth Be Told (2)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth Be Told (Part 2)**

...

Kit and Angie leave Bette's house to visit the zoo. Only Bette and Tina are left in the house. For a while they sit comfortably beside each other, facing the kitchen alley, stroking each other's hand and not talking about anything. They're enjoying the silent moment together. Then Tina breaks the silence.

**Tina**: _What do you have for breakfast? I'm hungry._

**Bette**: _I cooked bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I'll prepare the fruit juice._

They eat in the dining table not talking about what happened to them last night. They continue to talk about wineries and Bette shares to Tina her interest in investing into some wine company. They finish eating without talking about their relationship and feelings for each other. Then Bette finally finds the guts to ask Tina.

**Bette**: _Tee, would you like to talk about us?_

Tina looks down and sighs. It's like she's still unwilling to talk about them.

**Bette**: _What's wrong Tee? I mean we can't just go on and not talk about us. What happened last night? What was that? You were so into it. Are we for real now? I mean, now you're like the former sweet Tina that I used to know. What's with you? How are you and Henry really? Tell me the truth Tee. Do you still want me or am I just your fling and substitute?_

Tina is just looking down. She's finding it hard to start talking.

**Tina**: _I don't know Bette. I don't even know where to begin._

Bette holds Tina's hands and looks at her intently.

**Bette**: _Start from the very beginning. I'm ready to listen. No matter how long it takes. We have all day to talk about it._

**Tina**: _I'm a fake._

**Bette**: _What do you mean you're a fake? Why, what did you do?_

Tina shakes her head. Bette sighs. She's waiting for Tina to continue talking. Tina is still a bit hesitant. Bette patiently waits for Tina as she watches her take a deep breath trying very hard to speak up. Suddenly, Tina's phone rings. They look at each other.

**Bette**: _Uh-oh! Nooo! You're not going to answer that, are you?_

**Tina**: _It's probably Henry. I'm sure he's looking for me by now. Have to answer it. Sorry._

**Bette**: _Gah!_

Tina walks to her phone. Bette gets frustrated. But when Tina answers the phone, it's one of the lawyers in their legal department at Shaolin Productions. Tina signals to Bette.

**Tina**: _It's about work._

As Tina is talking on the phone, Bette fixes the table and the kitchen. Tina's phone conversation is taking longer. Bette is getting impatient waiting for Tina to finish. She decides to take a shower first. After taking a shower, she finds Tina in the living room, still talking on the phone with the lawyer. They have legal issues. Bette goes to the veranda and checks on her orchids and other flowering plants. After a few minutes, Tina hangs up the phone. She goes inside the bedroom to get her booklet of schedules inside her purse. After a while, she decides to take a shower while Bette is caring for her plants and orchids at the veranda.

Several minutes later, Bette sees a car approaching her driveway. She has a visitor and she is surprised. Her visitor steps out of the car and approaches her as she is holding the orchid, then greets.

**Bette**: _Oh Henry! Hi!_

**Henry**: _Hi Bette! Is Tina here?_

Henry is calm. He looks around and sees Tina's car parked beside Bette's car.

**Henry**: _Oh yeah, I can see her car is here. Bette, can I just talk to Tina? I promise I won't cause any trouble and I won't take long. I just want to talk to Tina. Please let me in?_

**Bette**: _Okay. Just promise, no violence or else I'll call the police._

**Henry**: _Yes, I promise._

Before taking a step, Bette turns to Henry.

**Bette**: _Henry, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on between you and Tina. Tina doesn't want to talk or discuss anything about it. I have no idea what's going on with you two._

Henry halts. He is puzzled. He gives Bette a confused look. He is not confirming anything. Bette is likewise puzzled by Henry's reaction. She's kinda lost but then she leads Henry to her house and she calls Tina. Tina has already finished taking her shower and she's now in her house clothes. She's still inside the bedroom. She hears Bette calling her. Henry is standing near the door, not willing to sit on the couch, just waiting for Tina to come out.

**Bette**: _Do you want me to leave you two so you can talk?_

**Henry**: _No, you can stay. Tina might not talk to me if it's just me and her._

Bette slowly walks and leans back on the wall near the alley to the kitchen, a bit far from where Henry is standing. She's holding a cup of tea as she takes a sip once in a while. Tina walks out of the bedroom. She is surprised to see Henry.

**Tina**: _Henry! What are you doing here? How did you know I'm here?_

**Henry**: _Where else will you be going Tina? Where else but here._

Bette is trying to walk away because she wanted Tina and Henry to have privacy. But Tina stops her.

**Tina**: _Bette, don't go. Just stay here._

Bette looks awkwardly at Tina but she stays. Then Tina gives Henry an intense look, her eyes wide. Henry gives Tina a furious look too.

**Henry**: _So did you fuck her?!_

Tina gets irritated by the question. Her face turns red and she looks fiercely at Henry. Bette looks down, not planning on interfering at all.

**Tina**: _What?! What are you talking about?!_

**Henry**: _Come on Tina, stop pretending! I know you've always wanted to be with Bette. I've always known you wanted to go back to her. _

**Tina**: _You are crazy Henry! You're crazy!_

**Henry**: _So I'm crazy now for saying the truth... Okay, I'm crazy!_

**Tina**: _You know what, you're wrong with your assumptions. You have no basis for saying that._

**Henry**: _No basis? Okay, how about you tell Bette the reason why we fought yesterday?_

**Tina**: _What?! Bette doesn't need to know. She's out of our conversation. This is just between you and me._

**Henry**: _Okay then, so let's just talk at home. Just the two of us. Let's go home. Get your stuff and let's go._

**Tina**: _I'm not going home with you._

**Henry**: _Why not? Oh come on Tina, don't be so childish! That was just a stupid fight we had yesterday. We can talk about it._

Tina doesn't respond. A few moments of silence. Then in an apologetic voice, Henry talks again.

**Henry**: _Okay, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. I was drunk and I probably forced you but I didn't insist anymore when you said you didn't want to. Come on Tina, we're a couple. We can't just kiss and hug and not have sex. I mean it's been a long time. I've given you enough time that you asked. You can't just leave me hanging; sex is a necessity for me. You used to love fucking me, but then what happened? We haven't been having sex for so many months now! Do you want me to fuck other women instead?_

Tina is still not talking. Bette is surprised to know about Henry's confession but she is poker-faced. A longer pause. Henry is calm.

**Hen****ry**: _Or were you having an affair? Is that the reason why you didn't want to have sex with me for the last 6 months or so? Is that the reason why when we were still doing it, your mind is always somewhere else? Huh Tina? Was I stupid to have trusted you when the truth is that you're screwing behind my back? Tell me the truth, were you having an affair with Bette?_

**Tina**: _What?! No! How dare you accuse me of having an affair with Bette! That's so unfair with Bette because we barely even see each other or talk on the phone. Most of the time we only communicate thru email. And when we do, we talk about Angie and nothing else. You've read all my email conversations with Bette, so you know it Henry!_

**Henry**: _Yeah, you don't see and talk to her often, but your mind is occupied by her. No matter how many times you've told me you're over Bette, I can sense that you still have not gotten over her. When you asked me to give you some time, I believed you and I didn't force you. I thought you will soon forget about your ex-lover, but I was wrong. I can sense that you still love her. I never really felt you loved me Tina. You just used me. I'm just an experiment to you, ain't I?_

There's a pause for a while. They're all quiet until Henry talks again.

**Henry**: _So tell me Tina, did you even love me? Or did you just use me to test yourself if you can really live away from Bette? Or did you test yourself to confirm who you really love? Huh?!_

**Tina**: _Henry, please…_

**Henry**: _Just tell me Tina, do you love me or not? Tell me if you still want to live with me like you promised me 10 months ago that you wanted to live with me forever. Tell me that you still want to build a family with me like you told me 10 months ago. Tell me that you don't want to break your promises. I want an answer Tina._

**Tina**: _Henry, please…_

Tina is sobbing. Now she feels compelled. Henry is waiting for Tina to respond but Tina is not talking, not confirming about anything.

**Henry**: _Okay, I want clarity now. You have to choose. Is it me or Bette?_

**Tina**: _Henry, please... Don't make me choose. _

**Henry**: _Yes, you have to choose Tina! I want to know! I want peace of mind. Just answer my question, is it me or Bette?_

Tina looks down. Tears are falling from her eyes. Then she looks at Henry.

**Tina**: _I love Bette. I've always been in love with Bette. When I got together with you, I thought I'd be able to forget about Bette, but I couldn't. I just can't._

Tina sobs. Bette from a distance is so shocked to hear about Tina's confession. Wide-eyed, she suddenly looks at Henry. Henry catches her surprised reaction. Henry sighs; he is dismayed.

**Tina**: _I'm sorry Henry. I'm so sorry. I tried my best to learn to love you but I just can't. It's Bette that's always in my heart. It has always been Bette. _

**Henry**: _No. You didn't try hard Tina, you never tried. _

Tina admits it to herself that she didn't try her best to love Henry. But what can she do, she is frail when it comes to Bette. It has always been Bette that's in her heart.

**Tina**: _I'm sorry Henry, but believe me, even if I always think of Bette, I never had an affair with her or anyone else during our 10 months together. You have to believe me Henry. I was faithful to you._

**Henry**: _Faithful but you were not fucking me! _

Tina looks down, she's mortified. Henry is looking at Tina, he's trying to size up if she's telling the truth about being faithful. Then a lengthy silence. No one's talking until Henry starts to talk again.

**Henry**: _I love you Tina. We can still work things out. For the sake of our kids. I can give you a kind of family that you wanted, a complete traditional family, with a father, a mother and beautiful kids. We can work it out Tina. Just come back to me._

**Tina**: _I'm sorry Henry, I can't. I can't live in lies anymore. I want to be free from all my pretensions. Bette is the love of my life. It's so unfair for you because I'm with you physically, but my mind and my heart belong to Bette. You already knew even 7 months ago that our relationship was going nowhere. We both forced the issue. I gave it another try. But I just can't live like this anymore. I'm not happy. I'm so sorry Henry, please set me free. _

Henry is so dismayed. He takes a deep breath. He's thinking deeply; not talking. Only Tina's sobbing can be heard in the room. A little later, Henry's facial expression changes like he's showing an admission of defeat. After a longer silence, he concedes.

**Henry**: _I'm outa here. I'll get my stuff in your house then Mikey and I will probably leave town for a while. Can you at least say goodbye to Mikey?_

**Tina**: _Okay, I'll try._

**Henry**: _So this goodbye now._

Tina nods at Henry but she doesn't say anything. Bette is slowly walking towards Tina and Henry as she gazes at them. Then Henry looks at Bette and waits for her to come closer then he extends his right hand for a handshake. Bette politely extends her hand too. They shake hands as Tina watches.

**Henry**: _Good luck!_

**Bette**: _Good luck, Henry!_

Henry leaves the house. Bette closes the door. Tina slowly sits on the couch then she cries. Bette immediately comes to Tina to comfort her. Tina is weeping. Bette holds Tina's head and puts it on her shoulder and she gently rubs Tina's back as she cries.

**Bette**: _Let it out baby. I'm here._

Tina continues to sob. After a while of sobbing, she pleadingly speaks to Bette.

**Tina**: _Bette, I'm damaged goods. Will you still take me back?_

Bette holds Tina's head with her two hands and she intimately looks at her face. She gently wipes Tina's tears on the cheeks with her thumbs and clears the hair that's blocking Tina's face. Then she sincerely talks to her.

**Bette**: _I have always longed for this moment when you will come back to me. There is no one else in this world that I want to be with but you. Just you and Angie. _

Bette kisses Tina passionately and Tina reciprocates. They kiss and hug for a little while as they are sitting on the couch. Their moment together is interrupted again by another phone call for Bette. It's Kit. Kit wants Bette to know that they will be going to the amusement park because Angie wanted to; so Kit and Angie won't be going home till late afternoon. She tells Bette that Angie is enjoying so much her visit to the zoo, seeing different kinds of animals. Bette is glad to hear that Angie is enjoying. When she hangs up the phone, she is smiling until she sees Tina's very sad face. Tina is sitting steadily, staring at the wall, thinking deeply. Bette tries to cheer her up but Tina doesn't seem relieved yet. There are things still bothering her. She is full of regrets for the bad decisions she made in life. She feels bad for causing broken hearts. She is thinking deeply.

**Bette**: _Do you want us to go out Tee? Let's go somewhere else so you can unwind. There's this new Mexican restaurant in town, maybe we can go and check it out?_

**Tina**: _No, I don't want to go out. I don't feel like going anywhere. I just want to stay at home._

**Bette**: _Okay. Is there anything I can do for you? There's ice cream in the fridge..._

**Tina**: _Just give me a quiet time Bette. Just for a few minutes please._

Bette understands Tina. She leaves Tina for a while in the living room, allowing her to ponder and sulk. Bette keeps herself busy cleaning the kitchen, arranging utensils, mats, glasses and other kitchen tools. She also clears some clutter inside the rooms then she changes the bed sheets and blankets. She's not minding Tina as she is giving her time for herself. Tina is just sitting on the couch. More than an hour have passed, Bette goes to Tina in the living room. Tina is watching TV but melancholic.

**Bette**: _Baby, what should I do to cheer you up? _

Tina doesn't respond. She's sitting loosely on the couch. Bette observes her. Then she decides to playfully tease Tina, hoping to lighten the mood.

**Bette**: _Baby, why are you crying over Henry? I thought it's me you love. Now you're here, we're together, and you're still sad? Isn't it you should be happy now? Are you having second thoughts?_

Tina gets irritated by Bette's remarks. She frowns at Bette and looks at her intently.

**Tina**: _What the fuck Bette! I'm not having second thoughts and I'm not crying over Henry. Can you please be a little more sensitive?!_

Tina immediately stands up and walks out in a huff. She enters the bedroom and drops herself on the bed, face down, lying on her tummy then buries her head under the pillows. Bette realizes that Tina got irritated by her remarks. But she's inwardly smiling because she misses how Tina reacts to her and she misses the way Tina looks at her when she's mad. A few minutes later, she walks to the bedroom to try to appease Tina. She lies down beside her and gently rubs Tina's back then speaks in a soft sweet voice.

**Tina**: _Tee, I'm sorry I realize I'm not being sensitive to what you're feeling. Sorry for what I said. Honey I do believe you, you're not crying over Henry._

Tina doesn't react. Bette continues to stroke Tina's back, allowing her to sulk some more. A few minutes later, Tina moves her position. She removes the pillow on her head, tilts her head so she can look at Bette as she lies on her tummy, her head resting on her left arm. Bette looks at Tina and they look intimately at each other while they stroke each other's hands.

**Bette**: _Tee, can I ask you something?_

**Tina**: _Yeah._

**Bette**: _What Henry said, six months of not having sex, isn't that an exaggeration?_

**Tina**: _No, it's not an exaggeration. That is true._

**Bette**: _Six months?!_

**Tina**: _Yeah, it's even more than that… maybe 8 months…_

Bette is in disbelief.

**Bette**: _You're not serious!_

Tina nods.

**Bette**: _But why? I thought you like to fuck men. I thought your sex life with Henry was great? I was even thinking that was the reason why you didn't even bother to see me for several months after you left because you were enjoying your life with him, and everything was great._

**Tina**: _No. Henry and I were okay only during our first 2 months. At first I was enjoying the sex. Probably because it was a different experience; different from my past. I was overwhelmed. But eventually, I lost interest in having sex with him. Then we were simply not doing it anymore._

**Bette**: _What did Henry say about it?_

**Tina**: _At first he didn't notice that I didn't want to do it anymore. I kept declining when he asked me to fuck. For me, it felt like it was only a routine, there was no passion and I didn't feel satisfied. I was longing for something else. I was longing for my past; I wanted to go back to my past. And every time Henry fucked me, I've always wished it was you Bette._

Bette takes a deep breath.

**Bette**: _So what were you doing for sex for the last 8 months?_

Tina shrugs and doesn't answer the question. Bette immediately understands what Tina means to say. She has been inactive for several months. Bette sighs.

**Bette**: _When I arrived from my retreat then we fought before you left me, you clearly said you love Henry._

**Tina**: _No. I've never loved Henry. Never. I was so mad at you Bette for leaving me when you went to Vermont. I lost the biggest project that I've been waiting for so long because I had to cancel my trip to Canada. I could not leave Angie alone with the nanny or Kit when you were away. I couldn't bring her to Canada either. So I gave up the project and decided to stay here. But I told myself I can never forgive you for that. I thought you weren't supportive of me. I was so down for losing that project. Henry was there to console me. Out of my anger and resentments on you, I decided to leave you. I lied to you and made you believe that I love Henry. God, I don't know Bette... It's hard when you make a wrong decision in your life. It's like you have to suffer the consequences for the rest of your life. And every day, your regrets are killing you._

Tears are flowing on the side of Bette's eyes.

**Bette**: _I'm sorry about the big project that you lost._

**Tina**: _Five months after I left you, I got another big project, bigger than the one I lost. I was so glad yet I was so sad. I was so sad because I had no one to share my success with. I had no one to share that feeling of fulfillment of something that I have accomplished. It's like it didn't have any meaning at all. I was terribly missing you. I had no one in mind to share that joy and success with but you._

**Bette**: _How about Henry?_

**Tina**: _It's different when you don't really love the person. It's different than sharing the joy with someone you really love. Henry suddenly became just a companion for me. I wanted to share the joy I was feeling that time with someone I truly love. I wanted to share it with you. I felt something was missing. And it was you who's missing. I didn't feel complete despite all those achievements because you weren't with me._

Bette is sobbing. Her body is shivering then she puts her head on Tina. Tina immediately hugs her and consoles her. They're not talking for a while until Bette stops sobbing.

**Bette**: _You never made yourself visible to me for 6 months and you backed away from our friends._

**Tina**: _Yeah. When I left you, I decided I didn't want to have contact with anyone connected to you except Angie. I wanted to forget about you. I intentionally did not communicate with our friends. I wanted to run away from my old life, renounce my old lifestyle, and renounce my community. I told myself, I didn't need them all. It was too late when I realized I really needed the support of our friends. But I could not go back to them because I was afraid to be laughed at and be judged. So I pretended I was enjoying my life with Henry._

There's a quiet moment. Both of them are pondering. But they're both very calm when they talk.

**Bette**: _How come you made it last that long? Why didn't you come and talk to me?_

**Tina**: _Because of fear. I was afraid that you will reject me when I come back to you. I was too proud when I left you. I told myself I will never ever go back to you. I thought I could create and live a happy life with Henry. I thought he is the person I needed in my life and he will satisfy me more than you did. I thought Henry is the one for me and I could easily fall in love with him. But everything was just temporary because it was driven by anger and resentments. I convinced myself that living with Henry was the life I wanted; it was the right life for me. But no, it wasn't. It never was._

Bette's tears are continuously flowing on the side of her eyes. Tina is not crying but she is remorseful as she talks.

**Tina**: _Henry is a boring man. I was about to leave him but he begged. He asked me to stay for the sake of Mikey and Angie. Because he wanted to give the kids an image of a complete, traditional family. I gave it another try. But we had and arrangement. I told Henry, I didn't want to have sex with him anymore and he should not oblige me to do it with him. He agreed and promised he won't force me if I didn't want to as long as I stay with him, with the kids. During that time, I didn't have the courage to face you yet. I stayed with Henry because I had nowhere to go. I had no one to lean on. Henry stood by my side despite my constant refusal of having sex with him. Henry is very kind and understanding; the reason probably why I couldn't leave him. We were living together like we're just companions. We're not really a couple. But we had mutual respect. It was living by convenience. I just didn't learn to love him despite his kindness._

**Bette**: _Before we fought... Before I discovered your chat conversations with Henry, why did you even entertain him in your life? What did I do wrong and how did I drive you to flirt with that guy?_

**Tina**: _No, you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't about you. It's about me. Something's wrong with me. I had so much freedom. You gave me so much freedom of making decisions for myself. I was overwhelmed and I went beyond. You suddenly became complacent and I took advantage of it. The truth is, I was just curious with Henry but it came to a point when I could not control it anymore._

Bette wipes the tears flowing from her eyes. Tina continues to confess.

**Tina**: _When I left you Bette, I thought I could easily forget you. I thought I could fall out of love eventually. But no, it was all the more I was longing for you. I was never happy when I was away from you. I was miserable. I was terribly missing my life with you. I was missing our life together; its complexity; the drama and the sense of belonging. I could not find the real essence of life without you. Leaving you is my greatest regret. I wish I could erase that chapter in my life.  
_

Tina takes a deep breath. She's feeling the relief as she unloads everything she has in her heart. There's a long silence again then she continues.

**Tina**: _Every time I recall the fight that we had before I left you, I could not think of anything that I could blame you for. I know you made a lot of sacrifices for me, for our family, for our relationship. I know you tried so hard, you gave up almost everything but I took it for granted. I'm so sorry Bette. I'm a real mess. _

Bette takes a deep breath.

**Bette**: _What happened yesterday when you and Henry fought? You said you pushed Henry. Why? What did he do?_

**Tina**: _Yesterday, Henry was sober. We were at my house then suddenly he started touching and kissing me. He was getting so horny and he wanted us to fuck. I declined and pushed him away. Then he got so mad, we exchanged words. I shouted at him then I left. That moment, I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to but you. I wanted a hug; I needed comfort from you so I rushed to your house._

**Bette**: _So that's why you just waited outside... But why didn't you tell me right away? You kept me guessing._

**Tina**: _I don't know Bette. I'm such a coward. I could not talk to you. I couldn't find the courage. I know I betrayed you; I've pained you so much; I broke your heart and then there I am, seeking for your comfort. Yesterday while I was driving, I wanted to smash my car on a post. I was feeling so depressed and hopeless._

Bette's tears starts to flow again. Then she hugs Tina.

**Bette**: _I wish I had known what you were going through._

**Tina**: _All the pain I have caused you, all came back to me._

Then a moment of silence again.

**Bette**: _Two or three months ago, remember you came here and you saw me and Leonard? What was that? You were so mad._

**Tina**: _Yeah. I was so jealous. I thought you were going back with him. I could not take it. I can't bear seeing you with another person, a man or a woman. I was still in love with you and I thought you shouldn't be going out with anyone else. I was selfish. I wanted you back that time but my approach was wrong. It was always a wrong timing. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have done that because I wasn't your partner. I just couldn't control my emotions. And I never had the guts to apologize to you after that incident so I went away again. I was a jerk._

Bette is reflecting. All her doubts before are now validated. Tina looks at Bette in the eyes.

**Tina**: _Bette, I broke your heart. How come you just easily accepted me when I came back? Why didn't you let me earn you first?_

Bette graciously looks at Tina.

**Bette**: _Because I love you and I've been waiting for this day that you'll come back to me. Even if you broke my heart, the moment you came back, you made it whole again. I've always loved you Tee and I always will._

Tina kisses Bette on the lips for long. They kiss and then they make love passionately.

After their lovemaking, they are both exhausted. They fall asleep on the bed. Two hours later, Kit and Angie arrive but Bette and Tina don't notice them. Kit and Angie stay for a while in the living room. Kit takes off Angie's shoes and changes her clothes. She's waiting for Bette and Tina to come out of the bedroom. Angie proceeds to the master's bedroom, climbs on the bed and playfully lies in the middle of Bette and Tina. Bette and Tina suddenly wake up, surprised that Angie is on the bed with them. Tina is lying on her stomach while Bette is lying on her back. They're both naked underneath the covers. Their clothes are all over the floor. Bette opens her eyes and sees Kit standing by the door looking at them. Kit knows they made love but she ignores. She has already presumed it.

**Bette**: _Oh hey Kit! We fell asleep. What time did you arrive?_

**Kit**: _Only about 10 minutes ago. We didn't go to the amusement park anymore. We'll do it next time. I have to go. Helena is leaving in 2 hours. I have to oversee the Planet. Angie's stuff is in the living room. _

**Bette**: _Thank you Kit._

**Tina**: _Thanks Kit!_

Kit leaves and locks the front door. Bette, Tina and Angie are in their bedroom. Tina hasn't moved her position. She's still lying on her tummy. Angie playfully lies on Tina's back, imitating Tina's position.

**Tina**: _What are you doing baby?_

Angie laughs playfully. She plays with Tina's hair and playfully puts it in her ears. Tina is tickled. She's feeling sleepy but Angie is playing with her. She groggily talks to Angie.

**Tina**: _Baby don't do that, I'm tickled. Mommy's sleeping..._

Angie ignores Tina's plea and continues to play with Tina's hair while she's on top of her back. Bette gets up and quickly puts on her clothes. While Angie is still on top of Tina's back, she naively asks Tina.

**Angie**: _Mommy, are you sleeping here?_

Tina chuckles and answers immediately.

**Tina**: _Yes sweetie._

Tina discreetly looks at Bette who is smiling at her. Tina winks at Bette as she grins. Bette grabs Angie from the top of Tina's back. She lies on the bed again, seats Angie beside her and talks to her. Tina is delighted as she watches Bette and Angie.

**Bette**: _So did you enjoy your visit to the zoo? What animals did you see in the zoo baby?_

**Angie**: _Giraffe and elephants._

**Bette**: _What else? Did you count the giraffes and the elephants?_

While talking to Angie, Bette discreetly looks at Tina and winks at her with an inward smile. Tina winks back at Bette.

...

_Continuation: The Truth Be Told (3)_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth Be Told (Part 3)**

...

Angie is in the play group. Only Bette and Tina are at home. They're enjoying their moments together, trying to catch up for the lost times. It's just a couple of days ago but they're back to normal like nothing awful happened to them. Seems like they find it so easy to forgive one another despite everything.

Bette is in the kitchen, extracting the fruit juice. She's facing the windows. Tina is sitting on the dining chair waiting for Bette to finish the fruit juice; she is watching Bette from behind.

**Bette**: _So when are you moving in?_

**Tina**: _What?! Isn't it too early yet?_

**Bette**: _Why is it early Tina?_

**Tina**: _I don't know. It's been only a couple of days..._

**Bette**: _So?! I mean you already broke up with Henry and we're clearly back together now... What else are you waiting for? What is your contract in that house? Can you not terminate it? You should give up that house now and move in with me and Angie._

Tina stands up and walks toward Bette as she teasingly smiles. Then she wraps her arms on Bette and whispers

**Tina**: _Hmmmm, I miss the boss in you._

**Bette**: _What?! I'm not being bossy Tina. I just thought it wouldn't be practical to maintain 2 houses. And besides, I don't want Angie to be going back and forth to different houses. Do you mean you're going to stay there in your house while I stay here? It just doesn't make sense Tina._

**Tina**: _Okay okay. Don't be mad. Yeah, I'll move in here as soon as possible._

Tina gives in immediately to Bette's opinion and doesn't complain.

**Tina**: _Babe I'm going out later this afternoon. I'll go back to my house and get a few clothes__ and some stuff._

**Bette**: _Okay._

Then Bette and Tina eat light breakfast. They stay in the dining area for a longer period. They're having serious conversation, also catching up and giving updates. Since they got back together, they haven't been to the Planet. Their friends don't know yet that they're back together, again. All they know is that Bette is starting a new life and her current girlfriend is Jolie, the commercial model. Kit hasn't told the group because she wanted Bette to break the news herself to their friends.

After a long conversation in the dining area, Tina decides to take a bath so she can go back to her house and get some of her stuff. Bette clears the clutter in the house. While Tina is in the bathtub, Bette enters the bathroom to bring fresh towels and robes. When she's about to leave the bathroom, Tina interrupts her.

**Tina**: _Bette… Come here._

Bette, moves close to Tina and plainly answers.

**Bette**: _What?_

**Tina**: _I mean join me in the bathtub._

Bette smiles and refuses.

**Bette**: _No. No way!_

**Tina**: _Why not? Come here... take off your robe baby._

Bette gives Tina a teasing look then she eventually takes off her robe and her under garments. She slowly steps in the tub facing Tina.

**Tina**: _Face the other side baby then rest your body in mine._

Bette turns the opposite side, leans back on Tina's body as Tina spreads out her legs so Bette can sit in between hers. Bette's back is pressed against Tina's breasts then Tina wraps her arms on Bette's body and caresses her all over.

**Tina**: _I've always wanted this. This is one of my sexual fantasies._

**Bette: **_We've done this several times before, right?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. That's why I miss it._

**Bette**: _Have you not done this with Henry when you two were still active?_

**Tina**: _No, we never have done such thing. Henry is frigid. He's not inventive; he's too conventional. For him, he just fucks and after coming, that's it. He's never sensitive to my needs and my sexual fantasies. That's why I easily got so bored with him during sex. He just thrusts and thrusts until he comes and sometimes it even hurts cuz his dick is large._

**Bette**: _Did you not talk to him about it? Did you not tell him your bedroom fantasies?_

**Tina**: _No. It's different with men. With Henry, he doesn't care what I want in bed. He doesn't even care if I reach my o__r__gasm or not. I always fake it cuz I hardly come. He can't make me come the way you do me. With you, I __don't need to tell you where or how or when. You just know it. With Henry, I don't get the satisfaction I get in bed as much as I do when you're making love to me. It's just beyond compare._

Bette tilts and turns her head a little bit facing Tina then she looks at Tina in the eyes. Tina looks at Bette's kissable lips and kisses her passionately. Then Bette pulls away and goes back to her position, slants her body a little bit as her back presses Tina's breasts and tummy. Her arms are rested on the side edges of the tub. Tina's hands are stroking and squeezing Bette's aroused breasts. She is gently kissing and licking Bette's shoulder, nape and ears.

While they are enjoying their intimate moment in the bathtub, Alice and Shane arrive at Bette's house. Bette did not lock the door before entering the bathroom because she initially had no plan on bathing yet. Even their bathroom door is wide open as they are not expecting anyone to come in. Bette and Tina can't hear and notice the noise of Alice and Shane because they are focused on each other. They are both aroused.

On the other hand, Alice and Shane are wondering why the house is open but no one's in the house. They try to sneak in as they search for Bette in the rooms but they can't find her. The bathroom door is wide open so they proceed. But they get surprised when they see Bette and another woman in the tub. Bette's body is leaning back on the other woman while the other woman is kissing her from the back. Since it's just a quick glance, Shane and Alice could not recognize that the woman is Tina. Bette is also blocking the view. Alice and Shane quickly step out when they realize that Bette is having an intimate moment in the bathtub with someone else.

**Alice**: _Holy shit!_

**Shane**: _Ooops! I'm sorry!_

Bette realizes that it's her friends who have arrived. Shane and Alice are making sign languages to each other as they stand outside the bathroom. Bette chuckles and speaks mischievously.

**Bette**: _What are you guys doing in my bathroom?_

**Shane**: _Bette, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in._

**Alice**: _You guys should close your bathroom door when you're making out so we won't see you!_

**Bette**: _It's my house Alice. My house! So I can do whatever I want to do here. And I wasn't expecting any intruders at this very moment._

**Alice**: _Well we've been calling you, and you're not answering._

Tina is not talking. She's calm and grinning as she listens to their funny conversation. Bette is still in the same position, she's relaxed, and her back is pressed against Tina's breasts. Then she moves and kisses Tina passionately on the lips, assuring her that everything's gonna be okay. Tina kisses back. Bette talks to Tina in a very soft voice.

**Bette**: _It's okay baby, don't worry. It's okay._

Tina sweetly smiles at Bette then they kiss each other again. Shane and Alice can hear their murmurs and they can sense that Bette and the woman are kissing. They slowly walk away but Bette suddenly talks to them.

**Bette**: _Oh by the way, Tina's here._

Alice and Shane are dumbfounded. They look at each other and they're speechless. They could not believe what they just heard from Bette. If there's someone else who would be at Bette's bathtub, Tina would be the last person they would expect at this moment. The last time they checked, Bette's girlfriend is Jolie, not Tina. Shane and Alice are still not responding; still in a state of shock until Tina greets them.

**Tina**: _Hey Alice! Hi Shane!_

**Shane**: _Hi Tina!_

**Alice**: _Hey Tina! Nice to see you again! Although... I'm not really expecting to see you naked with Bette!_

Tina chuckles. Bette smiles then she gracefully gets out of the tub, closes the bathroom door and she rinses in the shower. She gets the robe, puts it on and she walks towards Tina who is still in the bathtub. Bette bends her body so she can reach and kiss Tina on the lips.

**Bette**: _Baby, I'll go ahead. I'll talk to Shane and Alice. _

**Tina**: _Okay._

Tina teasingly smiles at Bette as Bette walks out of the bathroom while drying her hair with a towel. After a while, Tina also gets out of the tub, rinses in the shower then puts on her robe. She decides to dry her hair a little bit with the hair dryer then goes out of the bathroom to put on her clothes inside the bedroom. Bette, Alice and Shane are in the living room.

**Alice**: _What the fuck Bette?!_

**Bette**: _Why?_

**Alice**: _You're having an affair with Tina?_

**Bette**: _No. Tina and I just got back together._

**Shane**: _Since when?_

**Bette**: _Yesterday._

**Alice**: _What?! And how about Jolie?_

**Bette**: _I already broke up with Jolie a few days ago…before Tina and I got back together. So no, I'm not having an affair Alice!_

**Alice**: _What happened?!_

**Bette**: _What do you mean what happened? It just happened, Alice! Tina and I…we love each other. We always have loved each other. It's like we're soul mates. No matter how acrimonious things were between us, we always seek and long for each other._

Then Bette continues to express and share her thoughts and feelings about the situation. She tells her friends that she loves Tina so much that she can't let go of her. Bette doesn't elaborate on Tina's relationship with Henry but she tells them that Tina doesn't love Henry because Tina loves her. Bette doesn't need so much convincing. Her friends believe in her. She requests a favor from them not to judge Tina and accept Tina again, as part of their circle of friends. Their friends understand immediately and promise to do so.

**Shane**: _We're happy for you Bette. Whatever makes you happy makes us happy too._

**Alice**: _You guys, you really belong to each other. You belong together._

**Shane**: _Yeah, I agree._

**Bette**: _Yeah, I know. Thank you Alice, thank you Shane!_

Then they talk about the real reason why Shane and Alice came at Bette's house. Tina, in her house clothes goes out of the bedroom. As she approaches the living room, Shane and Alice greet her. They're all smiling genuinely.

**Shane**: _Hey Tina! Good to see you!_

**Alice**: _Hi Tina! Great to see you making out with Bette!_

Tina laughs. Bette inwardly smiles.

**Tina**: _Hey guys! Good to see you again!_

Tina sits beside Bette and Bette looks at Tina as she gets her hand to hold it.

**Bette**: _Baby, we're just planning a surprise birthday party for Kit.  
_

**Tina**: _Oh, I see. That's nice!_

Tina squeezes and strokes Bette's left leg as she speaks to her.

**Tina**: _Baby, would you like to put on your clothes first? Go baby, you change first inside the room._

**Bette**: _Okay._

Bette immediately senses that Tina would like a few minutes with Shane and Alice. Bette leaves the three in the living room and she proceeds to the bedroom.

While Bette is changing clothes, Tina gets the chance to apologize to Shane and Alice for everything that happened and for deserting them. She's so apologetic for backing away from them. She asks for their forgiveness and asks for another chance. Alice and Shane forgive Tina. Tina tells Alice and Shane that she misses them so much. They kiss and hug and agree to put aside the past and unpleasant experience. Bette walks in and sees them hugging each other while Tina is tearful. Alice and Shane are comforting Tina. Bette sits on the couch then Tina sits close and leans her body on Bette. She holds Tina's hand, kisses it and caresses.

**Bette**: _So, what did I miss?_

**Alice**: _Ah, you totally missed Tina!_

They all laugh on Alice's humor and then they continue their conversation about their plan on Kit's surprise birthday party.

...

_Continuation: The Key_


End file.
